Tale of Bedroom Romances
by evrythingswonderful
Summary: The objects in Kaede's room come alive! Yep. Fer Real.


_Bzzzzt bzzzzt bzzzzt_

Kaede opened her eyes groggily, scrambling for her alarm. She turned it off before lying back down. Finally willing herself to get up, she dressed quickly and ran around the desk situated directly in the middle of her room and out the door for school.

As a child, I often wondered about whether dolls had a life of their own after we left, as did many of you as I'm assuming, but did anyone ever think about the objects in their house? Well, the objects in Kaede's room _did _in fact have a life of their own.

The day before, Kaede spent all day painting her new desk. However, not having moved her old side table away first, there was no place to put this new desk. They just put it in the middle of the room, where it is now currently residing.

While everyone was going about their daily lives, a romance was budding.

"Oh, Desk, we have so much in common!" Middle of the room (we'll just call him Middle) remarked.

"Ikr? I cannot _believe_ you like purple too!" Desk answered.

"Omg. Dresser, are you seeing this? Desk and Middle are so getting in on!" Bed gossiped to Dresser.

Dresser was a quiet, weak fellow, and was terribly shy. "Uh..uh huh…" Dresser stammered out quietly.

Desk and Middle continued to flirt. "Oh, yeah, Ik!" Middle smiled.

Their little romance went on for the rest of the day, and they were dating by the time Kaede got back from school later that day. Middle went to go talk to Bookshelf, a very good friend of it's. While Middle was gone, Desk went to go talk to Dresser.

"Oh, hey Dresser. Sup with you?"

"HUH? What? Oh, nothing. What's up with you?" Dresser of course was very nervous, as it was whenever anybody talked to him.

"Oh, nothing. You know, that color really compliments your knobs."

"Uh? Really? I mean…I guess it does…"

"And you have such a shine, you look positively glowing."

Bed gasped quietly. "Oh no you di'in't." Bed whispered under her breath. Bed could recognize flirting from a mile away. "That cheater!" Dresser still hadn't noticed. Dresser was still a little hollow, Kaede didn't keep much clothes in it. After Desk had stopped talking to Dresser, Bed promptly went to talk to Dresser.

"You know Desk was totally hitting on you, right?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean? D-desk's in a relationship with Middle, right?"

"Oh, Desk def was! And that's the problem!"

Dresser shrunk away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…I didn't know…"

"Oh, no no no, not you. You did nothing wrong."

Bed waited for Kaede to come do her homework on Desk that night. Bed went to talk to Middle during that time.

"Middle, I need to tell you something."

"Huh? What's up Bed?"

"See, it's about Desk…"

"Oh! Isn't Desk just the sweetest? I swear I think I may just be in love!"

"Oh, Middle…" Bed just didn't have the heart to tell Middle the truth. Bed supposed it could wait.

Middle and Desk were happily together for 3 days. It was then that it happened. Desk left Middle. Just got up, and went to go date Wall. Desk had been seeing Wall since just after Desk stopped pestering Dresser.

Middle was completely and utterly crushed.

Bed consoled Middle as much as a bed could. Offered Chinese take out and ice cream. Giving every break up speech it could think of.

"Oh, sweetie, you know, there are other desks in the sea."

"Ah, all the pollution!"

"Desk didn't deserve you anyway!"

"BUT I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL."

Before eventually, Bed did the last thing it could think of. "Desk cheated on you! Desk was cheating on you since day one!"

Middle stopped crying. "Oh-oh my god. Is this really true? It can't be."

"I'm sorry hun. I would never lie to you."

"…you're right. I don't need Desk. Desk was a douche anyway! DESK WAS A LIAR AND A CHEAT."

"That's right!"

Middle began to recover after that. Middle decided to stay out of the game for a while. Middle thought that maybe a chair would be good for her. Just not Desk's Chair. Desk had already gotten over wall and was with D. Chair. Desk was kind of a slut.

Bookshelf harbored a secret of it's own, though. Bookshelf loved Middle very much. Bookshelf was very intelligent and wise. We like Bookshelf. Bookshelf finally confessed one day. Middle was overcome with happiness. Although Middle was weary about entering another relationship, it decided it could do no better than Bookshelf.

They dated for months before getting engaged the next year. Kaede had put a souvenir ring she bought on Bookshelf inadvertently. Bookshelf took this as a sign.

Bed and Dresser continued to be very good friends, possibly something more?

Desk hopped from significant other to significant other. Desk never settled down, soon going through Lamp, Clock, Textbook, and Paper. W. Chair arrived soon after Middle and Bookshelf married. W. Chair was promptly played by Desk.

And so ends the tale of the romances of Kaede's room.

So, uh, sorry I put this here, just wanted to upload it and it has to be in some sort of fandom…

But if you read it, I hope you liked it!


End file.
